


Once

by Chimera428



Series: One Shots, Prompts and Previews [22]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I don't know, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Threesome, had to get it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Chimera428
Summary: Astra comes back...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astradanvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/gifts).



> Inspired by [Maren Morris' Once](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=62Ha6SHtkt0) and [ this post on Tumblr](http://shadhavar1126.tumblr.com/post/157176253723/songcanon-maggiealexastra-once)
> 
> I literally have no other idea beyond "WRITE ME GET IT OUT RIGHT NOW" pounding in my brain.. 
> 
> I also blame MASSIVE amounts of 'wtf' of trying to figure out VDay prompts
> 
> there's a lot implied and I may return to this I may just leave it... who knows

Alex bent back over the the arm of the couch when her body caught up to what was happening, a hand belonging to someone else grabbed for her shirt, twisting the fabric roughly, pulling enough to keep her from pitching completely over the thing even as she kept going.  Her legs hooked around broad shoulders, thighs becoming a vice to the inhuman tribute being paid to her body as she drew an involuntarily deep breath. 

Her body was a quaking mess, cheeks stained with tears, throat raw as she shut away the upside down city and filtered her fingers into long dark hair. 

_ “I killed her.”  _

_ “What?” Maggie looked struck, wondering where this latest bit of a kind of tantrum had come from.  _

_ “Astra...Kara’s only.. This woman I…”  _

_ Maggie straightened slightly, lips parting with sudden realization.  “You loved her.. “ _

_ Alex stammered, the fight draining from her as the words hit hard, harder than they should have.  _

Alex let out another grunt of a sound as she was hauled back up, leaving her lightheaded and dizzy until she was surrounded by the couch cushions at her back, movements too fast to comprehend pushing her body to its limit as she reached behind herself around the couch arm, using it as leverage to push her hips up harder. 

“Break me..” she pleaded, sucking in another gasp for air that ended in a broken cry. “Astra please..” 

Bruises pressed into her hips from hands now holding her down, keeping her still as the woman between them only doubled her efforts forcing Alex’s eyes shut again, as she let out another cry. 

_ “You’re dead...you.. I…”  _

_ Astra stood in front of her, searching over Alex’s features before coming nearer, pulling in a deep breath before cutting her eyes up and taking a step back, only to have Alex chase her forward until she had hold of the Kryptonian. _

_ “You’re someone else's mate.”  Her tone was so finite, not broken or disappointed, stoic and disconnected.  _

_ “I didn’t, you weren’t coming..”  _

_ “I am here now Brave One.” _

_ “Alex?”   _

_ Maggie’s voice made them both turn, seeing the detective made Alex’s heart stop while Astra took her in only to extract herself from Alex’s grasp. _

_ “I told you.” Alex pressed, watching Astra leave before turning back to Maggie. “I kill or destroy everything I touch… just.. Stay away from me.”   _

_ Before Maggie could even say anything in response Alex had turned, trudging off, tears burning her face and emotions threatening to suffocate her.   _

_ She ended up in her apartment, lost to a bottle of wine and memory.  Maggie and Astra swirling around in her mind enough to make her crazy and wanton and confused and broken and worst of all, alone.   _

_ Astra was at the bar, a pool cue already broken over her back with little reaction, Maggie herself not backing down from the Kryptonian and her declarations and challenges.  They were both told to leave, and come back when they could be civil, or one of them was dead.  _

_ They had ended up in the back alley, Astra letting Maggie get out her aggression and confusion before the human settled. That’s when Astra had grabbed her, forced her close, waiting until she stopped struggling before commanding her to just try.    _

_ Maggie had relaxed enough with the uncharacteristic request for Astra to step into her personal space beyond the grapple of their arms on each others shoulders.  She hadn’t realized the other woman was holding back until Maggie couldn’t move her any longer and knew she was either in a lot of trouble or was about to wind up dead.  _

_ What she hadn’t expected was the ferocity in the other woman’s eyes, locking Maggie in place until their foreheads touched and strong hands fit around her neck, thumbs lining her jaw.  _

_ “She was my mate too..” Astra whispered, feeling Maggie’s walls disperse with that statement and slipped inside her mind effortlessly. _

_ When the memories faded Maggie was alone, tucked away inside a booth at the bar, a new understanding and appreciation filling her.  _

Alex’s hair was pulled hard, forcing her back until her mouth was devoured, hard, hungry.  Her head was cradled in that grasp, mouth ravaged until she tore herself away with another broken sob on the edge of ecstasy.

Nails burned over her scalp, down her throat, across her chest, lingering at her solar plexus until a soft whisper bit into her ear. “Let go Alex...we’re here..” 

Maggie clawed across Alex’s abdomen, leaving a trail of welts as she grappled Astra’s hand, linking their fingers together across their lover’s body. “And not letting you go.” 

Alex shattered between the two women, her cries emptied into Maggie’s throat before the unforgiving onslaught of Astra’s plunged her into darkness all over again. 

_ Astra watched from the building across the way, as Alex paced and fought with herself, slipping out of sight and to the floor before her attention was pulled by the smaller figure stepping out from the roof access stairwell.  _

_ “I should kick your ass off this roof.”  _

_ Astra glanced to Maggie then back to Alex with her x-ray vision.  _

_ “You could try. I just might let you.”  _

_ “You should have told her, she needed to know.”  _

_ “I needed to die.. “  _

_ “That’s not fair.”  _

_ “You would do the same.”  _

_ Maggie shifted her jaw, unable to see Alex but new Astra could.  _

_ “She would be in that facility with..-”  _

_ “You can’t think like that either.”  _

_ It was Astra’s turn to shift her jaw, drawing in a deep breath and letting it out slowly.  _

_ “You hurt her, especially like I have, I will kill you. I promise.”   _

_ Astra turned to leave only to stop with the circle of Maggie’s hand around her wrist.   _

_ “She needs you.” Maggie said, pulling in a breath as Astra looked at her hand then back up, brow rising questioningly.  “She needs both of us.  I dunno what you did to me yesterday.. And I make no promises in loving you.. But Alex does..and I can feel how much you need her too.”  _

_ “She loves you Magdelena, do not question that.”  _

_ “I don’t.” She flexed her grip around Astra’s wrist, stepping closer. “You hurt her, or me like before, I promise, I’ll kill you.” _

_ Astra straightened slightly, swallowing thickly before glancing over to the apartment across the way.  Setting her jaw she turned her hand, grabbing Maggie by the forearm. “Do not let go.”  _

Alex was asleep between the both of them, her body bruised and marked by either woman framing her.  Astra was tucked near Alex’s shoulder, fingertips tracing across her body, trying to will away the signs of her possessiveness while Maggie was stretched high on the pillows, watching the both of them. 

She reached over gently, running her fingers over marks she herself had left before tracing up across Astra’s forearm to her shoulder before sliding inward, running over the scar in the center of her body.  

“Don’t confuse this… with those Astra..”  

The Kryptonian nodded, nuzzling Alex’s shoulder further as she continued to trace the lines of her body, and occasionally Maggie’s until she finally lapsed into sleep herself.  Maggie set a kiss to the top of Alex’s head, hand circling around Astra’s forearm where it rested across both Alex and herself. 

“Never would have convinced me of this in a million years..” She murmured, watching over the other two women for another hour or two before slipping into sleep. Her final thoughts being of Cadmus and how she as going to wage a war on them for Alex and now Astra both. 

**Author's Note:**

> Once Lyrics:  
> Darling, please, we were too gone to stay  
> Couldn't get through the night, so we had to call it a day  
> The words came out, they couldn't be erased  
> Saw the pain in your eyes, and I knew everything had changed
> 
> I'm a traitor, I'm the cause  
> I'm the breaker of your heart  
> I ain't saying what you want  
> But baby, please, know that if
> 
> Somehow we make it alive  
> And both get out on the other side  
> I know this might be asking a lot  
> When it's all said and done  
> Don't forget that you loved me once
> 
> It's been months; I'm still seeing signs of you  
> Things that you wanted me to read, shit that you wanted me to do  
> If I'm left in the deepest part of your mind, it's cool  
> Oh, it's cool
> 
> Yeah, it hurts, I agree  
> You're still the first part of me  
> I know I set you free  
> But baby, please, know that if
> 
> Somehow we make it alive  
> And both get out on the other side  
> I know this might be asking a lot  
> When it's all said and done, don't forget that you loved me once
> 
> Know that if somehow we make it alive  
> And both get out on the other side  
> I know this might be asking a lot  
> When it's all said and done  
> Don't forget that you loved me once  
> I know this might be asking a lot  
> When it's all said and done  
> Don't forget that you loved me once


End file.
